


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas Music, Elf Song, F/F, Friendship is Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arryn learns something she never knew about her bubbly blonde best friend and she's certainly delightfully surprised!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from Barbara's video of her singing a piece from the song (check out her Instagram, she really is a great singer!) and decided to combine it with the scene from Elf. It worked well considering Arryn is also an amazing singer.

Austin was growing oddly colder around November. It wasn't uncommon for the sweltering heat to shift to a cooler temperature but this sudden change was different, to say the least. 

Austinites were a bit surprised when they watched news stations and their weather forecasts to see the digits dropping below thirty degrees Fahrenheit. 

People no longer wore short sleeved shirts with capris and low tops. Those were traded for heavier coats and jackets, scarves, and Uggs or boots. 

Arryn wasn't really used to this chilly weather. She had spent her whole life growing up in a thermogenic Texas. It was taking time to adjust and she wasn't the only one having a tough time settling to the frigid air. 

Everyone from Rooster Teeth who had been born and raised in Austin shivered at the thought of a freezing winter - even if it meant a snowy Christmas. 

Ray and Michael had said they had faced mean more than one nor'easter in their lifetime and Gavin explained England stayed in a fifty degree Fahrenheit state almost all year round. 

There was only one person who was somewhat excited about the frosty elements. 

Barbara loved the cold. She said having Canadian blood had put her at an advantage if human evolution were to repeat. 

Arryn trudged her way through the cold office, Rooster Teeth's heating had been temporarily . . . ah, broken. And Gus had put fixing the heater at the bottom of the list, even if all his employees were ice cubes by the end of the week. 

The female sported a black beanie, a white sweater with a thin black shrug, dark leggings and brown boots. 

It was Saturday. Most of the office's inhabitants were trying to avoid the workplace as best as they could. I mean, why stay at an igloo when your own apartment is an anti-winter solace, right? 

Arryn was here to pick up her laptop which she had accidentally left here. Miles, the ever so caring and loving boyfriend he was, told her to stay safe out in Antarctica while he cuddled inside with Watson. 

Arryn rolled her eyes with a smile. Good to know he'd leave her out in the snow. 

The building was eerily quiet. Most Rooster Teeth workers didn't come in on the weekends, they didn't have to, but today it seemed _no one_ was there. 

That's when she heard an angelic voice from upstairs. 

Arryn arched an eyebrow and placed at foot at the bottom of the stairs. She strained to hear the noise better. 

There was something familiar about it but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. 

" _I really can't stay_." 

Hey Arryn knew that song! 

"Baby it's cold outside." She whispered, taking another step. 

" _I've got to go away_." 

"Baby it's cold outside." 

Another step. 

" _This evening has been_ -," 

"Been hoping you'd drop in." 

Another step. 

"- _so very nice_." 

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." 

Further up she traveled. 

" _My mother will start to worry_." 

"Beautiful what's your hurry?" 

Another step. 

" _Father will be pacing the floor_." 

"Listen to the fireplace roar." 

Only a few steps remained. 

" _So really I'd better scurry_." 

"Beautiful please don't hurry." 

Another step. 

" _Maybe just a half drink more_." 

"Put some records on while I pour." 

Another step. 

" _The neighbors might think_." 

"Baby, it's bad out there." 

The top was in sight. 

" _Say, what's in this drink_?" 

"No cabs to be had out there." 

Another. 

" _I wish I knew how_." 

"Your eyes are like starlight now." 

She reached the second floor. 

" _To break this spell_." 

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." 

The voice was growing louder and Arryn's own was increasing in decibels. 

" _I ought to say no, no, no_." 

"Mind if I move in closer?" 

Who could it be? 

" _At least I'm gonna say that I tried_." 

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" 

Maybe Ashley or Caiti or Kara? 

" _I really can't stay_!" 

Arryn reached the door. 

"Baby don't hold out." 

She jumped inside and closed her eyes, enjoying the sweet duet as the other member joined in to sing the verse's last line. 

" _Ah, but it's cold outside_!" 

"Ah but it's cold outside!" 

Her chest heaving heavily, she opened her grey green eyes with a smile plastered on her face to find the beautiful singer wearing a white scarf, dark pea coat, and red leggings. 

The mysterious vocalist was - 

_Barbara_?! 

Arryn's eyes went wide in surprised, her smile dropping. Barbara gaped in horror, her own blue eyes open, and a red blush gathered on her cheeks. 

"Barbara!?" Arryn exclaimed, quite surprised to find the blonde in the building, by herself, singing. 

"Uh - umm . . ." 

Arryn wasn't sure she had ever seen her best friend so embarrassed before. It seemed the woman had no shame normally. 

She was even trying to cover her face with her white knit scarf. 

"That was _you_ singing?" 

The blonde's face gained an even deeper maroon hue. She continued to stutter and mumble and trip over her words. 

"No offense to you, you're already a remarkable person, but I didn't picture you to be the singer. That was amazing." 

The abashed troubadour gripped her scarf with her hands, the navy blue pea coat's cuffs covering her dorsals. 

". . . Umm t-t-thanks." Barbara's regularly confident tone was timid and meek. 

"Why are you here at the office by yourself? Wouldn't you rather be at home where it's, well y'know, warm?" 

Barbara shrugged. 

"Why don't you sing more often?" Arryn asked, approaching her ashamed friend. Not once did Barbara's eyes meet her own. 

". . . I-I don't know." Barbara stayed still as Arryn stood in front of her, trying to look into those beautiful blue eyes. 

"Barb?" 

Her hand reached out to touch Barbara's pale face, her thumb brushing past her chin. For a second, blue eyes glanced upwards. Arryn could help but gawk at the deep sapphire pools. 

She didn't know if she had ever seen Barbara's obvious beauty before. 

Her eyes looked back down at the ground. 

"You have a beautiful voice, I mean it." 

Barbara's blush continued to grow at the compliment. 

"Why don't you sing more often?" Arryn repeated. "Does anyone even know you can sing so well?" 

Barbara shook her head. 

"Not even your family?" 

The blonde shook her head once more. 

"Why not?" 

Ms. Dunkelman shrugged once more. 

Arryn rolled her eyes. 

"Won't you speak to me?" 

There was no response. And only one option. 

"I've got to get home." Arryn sung. 

Barbara remained silent and still. 

"See now that's when you say -," 

" _Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there_." 

Arryn smiled widely. She was victorious! 

"Say, lend me your coat." Arryn continued, gently tugging at the coat's collar. 

" _It's up to your knees out there_." 

"You've really been grand." 

" _Thrill when you touch my hair_." Arryn twirled a blonde strand around her fingers. 

"Why don't you see?" 

" _How can you do this thing to me_?" 

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow." 

" _Think of my life long sorrow_." 

"At least there will be plenty implied." 

" _If you caught pneumonia and died_." 

"I really can't stay." 

" _Get over that hold out_." 

They joined together harmoniously, placing their foreheads and gazing into each others' eyes. 

"Ah but it's cold outside." 

" _Oh, baby, it's cold outside_." 

" **Oh, baby, it's cold outside**." 

The two grinned at each other, giggling at their romantic duet. 

"Um . . . Y-yeah, that happened." 

Arryn smiled, pressing her nose against Barbara's. 

"So now you're suddenly able to talk?" 

Barbara pushed her scarf down, taking a deep breath. Her face still kept its strawberry hue. 

"Uh, yeah." 

"Soooooo," Arryn gripped Barbara's wrists. "Why don't you sing more often?" 

"I-I don't know Arryn. I just . . . I've always wanted to keep it a secret." Barbara's eyes lit like flames. "You must promise you won't tell anyone." 

"But Barbara why-," 

"Arryn! Promise me!" 

The onyx haired woman sighed. 

"Fine. I promise." 

Barbara smiled and nodded. 

"Good." 

"Why are you here alone?" 

"We'll it's the only place I can sing without anyone hearing," Barbara said. "Except, I _thought_ that but apparently _some_ people don't like to respect others' privacy and likes to sneak up on them." Barbara teased, jabbing Arryn playfully in the ribs with her index finger. 

Arryn giggled and blushed, pulling her friend a tad closer. 

The two continued to hold each other as the laughter continued, Arryn resting her head on Barbara's shoulder. 

Barbara closed her eyes, loving every second of Arryn's warm breath against her skin. 

Eventually the intimate moment came to an end, both women a bit sad at the departure. 

"You better get home to Miles." 

Arryn grabbed Barbara's hips, the blonde's blue eyes widening. 

"A-Arryn?!" Barbara squeaked, blushing. 

"I don't know. I'm kind of warm in here."


End file.
